the tale of a broken heart
by lady-inuyasha06
Summary: what wouid happen if everything in kibahs life became to much for him!


Disclaimer:i dont own yu-gi-oh!,i wish i did but i dont,this my 2nd fanfic,i got the idead for this one when i was listening to "rock bottom" by eminem,i was thinking what kibah wouid do if everything became to much for him,and how wouid his girlfriend tell the story.well read on and find out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
It was a average day at dominion junior high school secondary,it was sunny and all the students went to there classes.my name is alisha and i am in the same classes as yugi and his friends even though i dont talk to them alot,i also have classes with the man of my life,seto kibah.everyday he wouid come into class in his usual attitude,thinking he was better then everyone,he'd walk over to my desk and we'd kiss,then he'd take his seat behind me and open his lap top and begin his work.joey wouid flirt with me at lunch time and end up with a pissed off kibah in his face and i woiud have to break them up before the principal came.one day i walked with kibah to his seat under a tree. "whats wrong kibah,he's only flirting,its not like hes gonna win me over?"i said as kibah snickered and looked at his laptop screen.it had things from the company on the screen. "i dont want to lose you,your the only one who understands whats going on in my life"he said as he typed a few things on his screen.i sighed and leaned against him gentlly and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his sholder.he laid his head on mine and continued with his work.the lunch bell rang and we walked back to our lockers.i got my books and walked to class.i passed his locker and saw that he was on his cell phone. "ill come straight home after school mokuba....."he was saying,i didnt know who mokuba was so i was going to ask him during gym class.we went to our afternoon classes then came gym class.i found out that mokuba was his little brother.after school he walked me home then his limo wouid pick him up at my house and then the limo wouid speed off toward his home the kibah corp. building. Things went this way for a while...then one day i noticed something was wrong with kibah,he wasnt acting like himself.he looked like he was sick.he had dark rings under his eyes,his eyes were blood shot,and his skin was pale,he seemed tired and he didnt want to do much.i figured stress,so i planned to ask him at lunch then i herd from tea that he had passed out in class and was taken to the medical wing,i walked there during lunch and found him asleep in a bed.i sighned in on the visitor book and walked over to his bed and kissed him on the cheek.he woke up slowlly and looked at me. "alisha....what happened?"he asked as i shook my head. "you passed out....kibah whats going on?"i asked as he looked to the ceiling trying to avoid my face. "work has been to much for me....im balancing 4 things at once..."he said as i sighed. "what wouid those things be kibah?"i said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "the company,looking after mokuba,school and worrying about you"he said as i smiled. "dont worry about me kibah ill be fine,if you need help taking care of mokuba just call me and ill come in a heartbeat and babysit if you wish"i said as he shook his head. "no ill be fine,everything is just becoming to much,its killing me"he said,those words were what hit me.(its killing me...),those words played in my head for days,and days.he came in one day looking better.i walked up to him,but he seem not to notice me.then one day we got in a fight at lunch time behind the wall were no one couid see us. "let me help you!"i pleaded as he paced angrily back and forth.he still had the dark rings under his eyes. "you dont understand alisha,i was raised to push my self in my work,its stressful,now when mokuba wants to play,he throws me the ball,but im to stressed to play"he said as i looked at him. "talk to someone about it,talk to me thats why im here kibah!"i screamed as he walked up to me and put me against the wall. "i cant,im mad to scream,but im to sad to tell,i dont need your help...."he stopped as he saw i had tears in my eyes.he took me into his arms and held me close,he rocked me gentlly in place. "im sorry alisha,im so sorry"he said as he held me,i was so mad inside i couid kill him.i pushed away,he held my hand. "no dont go,your like a guardian angel to me,your the only girl who understands me!"he said as i jerked my hand away.i was crying now. "no kibah im not going to stay,you dont need my help at all..."i said as i walked off,then i stopped and turned back to him.he had a upset look on his face. "you know what kibah.....right now im so mad,you couid die for all i care"i said,on the inside i was raging,but on the outside i coiudn t believe that i just said that.i turned and ran away leaving him there.he watched till i dissapeared around the corner.he fell against the wall,crying for the first time in his life. "god why....."he cried.that day went by,then the next came.i came to school but didnt see kibah at all,i wanted to go see him,so i went to the kibah corp.building,the secretary said kibah wasnt feeling well and didnt want any visitors but that of workers or his little brother.i was shattered.i went home and thought he'd be there tommarow.i layed in bed that night and i knew i had to appologize,i made my mind up,tommarow i wouid applogize. Meanwhile at the kibah corp. building...............  
  
Seto walked his little brother to his bedroom to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight,for one last time.he kissed mokuba goodnight and closed the door behind him.he walked back to his room and laid down on his bed and opened his sidetable door and pulled out a gun. "this is it,the easiest way out of this hell...goodbye alisha,mokuba....im sorry"he said as he put the gun to his head,he had planned this,cause he wrote a letter and laid it on the table an hour before.he turned off the safety and then.....  
  
The next morning...........  
  
i awoke happy and hoping to see him at school,my mother was downstairs watching the morning news. "alisha come quick!"she yelled when i was brushing my hair.i ran downstairs and saw she had tears in her eyes and looked to the screen and saw what was going on.  
  
("late last night,about 12:30 a.m.seto kibah the owner of kibah corperations,commited suicide,a gun shot to the head,a note was found explaining what was wrong and why he did it,he leaves behind him a younger brother mokuba and a girlfriend,we will all morn his loss")  
  
This hit me like a shot to the heart.i fell to the ground crying,my mother took me into her arms and held me. "its my fault mama,its all my fault!"i cried as she held me,and rocked me gentlly. "what do you mean?"she said as i cried on her sholder. "me and him got in a fight yesterday and i said i hope you died to him and now look"i said as she sighed and held me.the next day i went to his funeral,i appologized to mokuba for his loss,once everyone left i stayed and i stopped them from lowering him just yet.i opened the lid and looked at him,he looked so peaceful,i layed a rose in his hands and kissed him on his cold lips then i closed the lid and watch them lower him into the ground.i walked to my car and drove home with a heavy heart.at least he was resting now.i never thought kibah wouid do something such as this,he has left to things behind that he loved the most,his brother and me,i dont know what has went on with his brother since then but i moved away from domino city after i graduated and lived my life alone in tokyo japan.  
Good bye seto my beloved!  
THE END =============================================================== So what do ya think,pretty sad huh?,well thats all for now! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


End file.
